Dance with Devils OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: The Devils and Vampire and Fallen angel, and Pup, are all back and have new targets to charm. My OC pairings with the boys.
1. OC information

**Hello everyone. I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Eve=Rem**

**Lee Ivory=Lindo**

**Caterina=Urie**

**Hannah=Mage**

**Claudia=Shiki**

**Swetopi (Sweet Pea)=Loewen**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Claudia** \- An angel sent from heaven to watch over and protect the grimoire. But when Claudia meets an old friend/lover she can't help herself. As she tried to not fall for Shiki again after he got sent to hell she has to stay strong and not fall for him. But it's hard.

**Caterina - **Caterina, or Cat as Urie would call her since she hates flower. Caterina is a florist for the school. She in one who never falls for charm, even if it's magic involved. She's got more wit about her then normal and she loves flowers but hates being called it.

**Hannah - **A human with a fist. Hannah is one of a fighter. Her father is a boxer so she knows how to protect herself against others. Devil or vampire, she knows what's what and will use her fists for anything.

**Swetpoi (Sweet Pea) -** Swetpoi is a human with a mission. She wants to finish school and go off traveling to find vampires, devils, and such others. To understand them rather then fight them. She has a love for animals puppies mostly. And how Loewen becomes a huge part of her life.

**Eve - **Eve is a human girl who takes over Rem's place at the school. While she does have a magic mirror to contact him with if she has any questions, since she's part devil, she is a girl that will get thing done the right way and will do what is necessary.

**Lee Ivory - **Lee Ivory. I vampire who helps Lindo in his times of need. While she does have a devil of a sister, she rather rebuild the vampires to their glory and help them control themselves. Helping Lindo is her way of starting over.


	2. Urie x Caterina

**I love this revers harem. This is think was the first I ever watched and with the music I loved it right away! I'm starting with Urie because he really creeped me out at first. But I still love all of these guys! he's just my least favorite.**

Caterina was waking up from her nap in the greenhouse at school.

Stretching her arms up over her head and yawning she was waking up.

"Hello my little flower." Spoke an annoying voice.

Caterina groaned and turned to her left. Seeing his face made her want to take her eyes out.

"What do you want, Urie? I hate being called that." She said getting up off the bench.

"Come on now, my little flower."

"Urie. I hate flowers." She said.

Caterina has lived her life being surrounded by flowers. Which is why she hates then so much. She is more into animals and bugs.

"Cat. Come here." Urie wrapped his arms around her waist.

Caterina growled. "Urie. What do you THINK you are DOING?!" She asked him. Caterina isn't one to fall for charm. She's more turned off to men who try something like that.

"I'm hugging you. Isn't that what us boyfriends do to cheer up our girlfriends?" He asked.

Caterina rolled her eyes. "We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We are not a couple. Not together." She said. Caterina just had to be the one of many who caught this devils attention.

"Really?" Urie teased her.

Caterina hit his head causing him to let go.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?"

"Because you were holding hostage." She said.

Caterina walked over to the roses staring at them.

"Why do roses have thorns?" She asked.

Urie stood behind her. "I don't know. Because they are beautiful yet deadly?" He asked.

"To keep from being eaten. Some roses don't have thorns. Yet most do. All are attracted to it's wonderful smell. Do you know how that feels like?" She asked.

Urie was speechless. He had no idea that she felt like that.

"I'm always the rose. Everyone thinks I'm one with no thorns. But their wrong. This "rose" grew her thorns. And she won't fall victim to these animals, or bugs. Men. I'm not going to be some toy." Caterina said.

Urie took her hand, and kissed it. "You are more then that to me, Cat." He said.

Caterina smiled a little. Then faded quickly. "Well, thank you for saying. But I still am not your girlfriend." she said walking away and out the door of the greenhouse.

Urie chuckled. "Oh. You will be." He grinned.

The End

**How did I do?**

**All cute and fluffy yet a little, what you'd call it.**

**But make sure you vote on who's next to come up.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Only five more to go!**


	3. Rem x Eve

Rem x Eve

Eve was making her way to the school council room.

"Eve." It was a classmate.

"Want to have lunch?"

"Sorry. I have things to do." She said.

"Don't worry about her. She's always eating alone."

"She's a wiredo."

"She's a freak."

"I miss Rem."

"Yeah. Now he knew how to handle this school."

Eve ignored all they said.

Sure she wasn't a devil. But still, she was the one in charge. Rem was gone.

In the room, she was alone. The mirror that stayed was Rem's.

She knew he was a devil. She herself is half devil. But she's more human. And loves staying that way.

"Hello. Eve." Said a voice.

She turns to see Rem's face in the mirror. Sure they've talked before.

"Rem. What do I have the pleasure of seeing your devilish face?" She asked.

Rem cleared his throat. "I am coming down to check on things. Making sure everything is in proper order. I gave you all the instructions." He said.

Eve rolled her eyes. "If you wish. Prince." She said.

Rem glared. "I am no prince. That's only by blood."

"Still. Never stopped you before. When you first found me out. Being half devil." She said.

She was the one girl who resisted his charm. She nearly caused HIM to be charmed by HER.

"Eve. I know we have our differences. But I still want to come down." He said.

Eve never said much about things. She only said that the system was in perfect shape. Never about the students who miss him or prefer him over her. Eve wasn't as popular as he was.

"I understand. i'll have everything ready. Come whenever you feel like it." She said.

With a nod, Rem shut off the mirror.

Eve hated this. Rem checked in on her and the school like HIS kingdom was left in the hands of an amateur.

She was more responsible then he thought of her.

After lunch, she went to her class.

Everyone whispering about her.

"She's a freak."

"Why would she take Rem's place?"

"I bet she is getting paid."

"Or maybe she's blackmailing him."

She didn't care what they said.

She was her own woman.

"Oh! look who it is!" A few girls said.

Eve didn't bother. She figured it was another player.

"Hello party girl." Someone said to her.

She was known by that, because she threw parties.

Not like she has any parents to tell her otherwise.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want your number." He said.

He sat on her desk like he owned it and her.

Eve glared. I'm not your PET! I'm not giving you my number." She said standing up and moving to a different desk.

"You think you can get away from us?" Three more guys blocked her way.

"She's so going to get it." A few girls giggled with jealously.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Whatever it is, I'm not giving it. So, bug off!" She yelled.

One of the guys grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Pinning her to a desk.

"You think we care? No. Your what we WANT." The guy said.

Eve wasn't scared. But if it came down to it, she couldn't fight.

"I think that's enough!" Someone shouted.

Everyone went silent as they saw who it was.

Rem! He came vary quickly.

"Rem. What a surprise." A few girls said.

"Good to see you man." A few guys spoke to him.

"Is this what I left my SCHOOL in? Girls being cruel and letting a classmate get into some trouble. Losing herself to someone stronger then herself? And you." Looking to the boys. "I thought you had more manners then this. You are not real men if you think trying to traumatize the weakling is the way to go."

He had his way with words.

"Eve. Come." He said.

Eve looked at the teacher who was more focused on the boys. She grabbed her things and followed Rem.

"You came quiet fast." She said.

Rem didn't speak to her. He didn't sound or looked happy to see what had become of his school.

Once they reached the council room Rem locked the door.

"Why haven't you told me about everything happening? These girls? The boys? All the rude and harassment." He asked.

"Like I could. It's my problem. You never ask. You just want to make sure everything is in YOUR order. Well, guess what, they are. But the students think many things. I don't give two licks about what they think. But as long as they respect you, I can live with myself." Eve said.

She was a nobody at the time. Till Rem gave her the attention she needed. Even if it was to see how she refused his charm.

Rem sighed. "Eve. I picked you for all reasons. Because I trust and believe in you." He said.

"Okay. So what? You think I'm falling for you like every girl in the dang school does?" She asked.

He took two steps closer and he was in her personal space.

"I care about you Eve. If I had known, I would be helping this go easier." He said.

Mint covered the cool air. Eve didn't like how close he was, but all the same, liked that he was here.

Staring into his devil, icy blue, cold eyes, she could feel herself shiver.

"Cold?" Rem asked.

"The air conditioning is broke. I'm always cold." Eve said crossing her arms.

"Care to be...warmed up?"

Eve raised a brow. "Why bother with me? You only were interested in me because I resisted your charm. Then you went after the grimore, after you found out I was half devil." Eve said.

Rem chuckled in a low tone.

Eve swallowed hard. She was going to die.

"I'm more interested in you, then before, I found out what you are." Rem said.

Eve tried to ask what it meant, but her mouth was sealed by Rem.

You know the phrase, "all hell broke lose?" That's what happened.

Rem locked the door so no one could come in and disturbed them. He left the mirror to watch Eve from his home. He came to freaking see her.

If Eve didn't figure it out yet. Rem was more crazy about her in a passionate way, then she was in a annoying way about him.

The kiss lasted for way too long. Even Devils need to breath.

Rem pulled away. Eve was breathless. No words came from her mouth.

"I care for you. Do you understand this NOW?" He asked her.

Eve nodded rapidly. She understood. He loved her. And she could too.

The End

**Just a what if there was another girl that got Rem's attention before everything happened in Dance With the Devils.**

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
